The Last Youma
by Z-Agrippina
Summary: Jadeite has plans throughout the city, one he was never able to activate. Now his loyal Youma Toya lies in wait, posing as a human CEO of a toy factory specializing in crane games; spending her days sitting through meetings and dealing with her new Intern Molly Baker, and her night draining energy from boredom.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting inside an opulent office building a woman angrily chewed into the end of her pen. The more frustrated she became the more her short brown bob of hair began to splinter and frizz. Her brow narrowed in concentration before she stood and swept her arm across the table. Papers flew and pens clattered to the grown.

'Damn, nothing,' she snarled. The door opened as her assistant quickly entered.

'Ms. Jones are you alright?' She asked before suddenly shrieking, the tall business woman was replaced with a monstrous form. The creature reached out her arm, firing a grappling hook that grabbed the young woman. The woman's shriek slowed and her eyes closed, dropping exhausted to the floor. The creature turned back into Anita Jones, she straitened her business skirt and outrageously large 90's shoulder pads. Anita picked up the phone in her office.

'It appears another assistant has passed out, send someone to help her and find me a new one,' she hung up and sighed before starting to pack up things from her desk. An ambulance came to pick up her assistant but she ignored it, she looked over the forecasted profits for the next quarter and let out a disgruntled sigh.

 _Master Jadeite, how long must I wait?_ She thought to herself. The rest of the day drew on with meetings and performance reviews. A new design needed her final approval, she held the small plushie in her hands. It was the raven haired one Jadeite had shown her in his last communications, it was a good likeness. She approved it for their crane machines and the leaned back looking through the window over the city. It was already late night, she tapped her fingers on the desk looking uncertain before finally standing up and opening the window. The wind whipped around her as she stood and leapt into the night. Her form flashed and transformed.

'Toya!' She shouted as her Youma form finished, she shot out her grappling hook arm and swung across the city. Her shoulders were covered in plush toys, her hair a bright blue. Seeing a young couple walking through the street alone Toya dropped down on top of them. She grabbed the guy and drained his energy, the girl attempted to pull him free and hers was drained as well. Toya dropped them to the ground unconscious, she gave a laugh into the night. The laugh lasted just long enough for her to start feeling uncomfortable, her shoulders dropped and she looked around before giving out a long sigh.

Toya looked to the ground, an open bag of steaming food lay dropped between the couple. Toya picked it up and gave it a sniff. She picked one of the large steaming white foods and the bit into it. She gave a satisfied smile and walked away. The night was drawing to a close but suddenly the sky flashed purple and Anita felt the surge of energy that crackled over the city. Something was happening, she leapt into the sky, bag still in hand.

The energy burned at the docks as Toya swung from building to building, the sky was darkened as the massive face of the Dark Kingdome Queen Beryl appeared. Toya's face brook into a smile.

'Toya!' she screamed in delight as she swung with all her might. The energy suddenly disappeared and as Toya flew overhead she looked down at the collection of Sailor Scouts Master Jedite had warned her about. Only there were two more now. Toya scowled, prepared to attack however her swing was over powered and she flung over them. Falling into the river behind them. She swam back to the surface however the Sailor's had disappeared. 'Toyyyyyyyaaaaa,' she moaned, she lifted the bag from the water and looked at the soaked food. 'Toya,' she cried as her tear bubbles burts.


	2. Chapter 2

Anita Jones sat at her desk, chewing on a pencil with her new toy sketches sitting in front of her. A green one and a yellow one, she wondered what their powers were. Perhaps the green one was able to control plants. She quickly doodled the green one firing trees out of her hand. The door knocked and she hid the drawings underneath the table.

'What is it?' She demanded, her face going a little red. The door opened and a secretary walked in followed by a short red head.

'Excuse me miss, but the intern who is filling in for your assistant is here,' the secretary said and Anita waved her away. She stood over the girl looking down, the girl gave an uncertain smile and extended her hand.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Jones, I'm Molly Baker,' she said and Anita winced at her harsh accent. She held the girl's hands with disdain and gave a quick shake.

'Nice to meet you too, I've left a to do list on your desk.' Anita said pulling her arm back, Molly nodded quickly and then headed for the door. 'Wait, there is something else you can do for me. Last night I had some food, I need you to find some more for me.'

'Oh what kind of food?'

'I don't know the name,' Anita said waving her away and turning to her desk. Molly stood in the doorway uncertain. 'Go now.'

'Right,' Molly said and then laughed awkwardly, heading out of the office. Anita sat down at her desk and took out the sketches. Throughout the day, as she sat through meeting, after meeting she sat doodling the mighty force of the Negaverse defeating the insipid sailor scouts. Anita sighed loudly, as she finished inking Jadeite's hair.

'Isn't he the guy who threatened to set the city on fire?' A voice said from behind her, she leapt up in surprise, crumpling and throwing the paper behind her. Her young intern looked up to her with slightly confused eyes. Anita forced a smile.

'Can't really blame a girl for thinking a bad boy has some dreamy eyes, can you?' Anita said before her face suddenly dropped.

 _Oh Beryl! What am I saying?_

The girls face suddenly beamed brightly, her eyes shining, she nodded emphatically. The young intern suddenly looked a little sad. She had a bag of food in her hand that she passed over, Anita eagerly took it and pulled out a small sticky white ball. She took a bite of the granular food.

'What is this?'

'A choc chip muffin, not what you were after?' The Intern asked, Anita shook her head disappointedly.

'No, it was hot and more like a sweet pastry,' Anita said and the girl nodded. 'So, go find me what I actually want Intern!' Anita waved her away, once the room was cleared it flashed in dark light and Toya stood. She opened the window and swung into the slowly encroaching night. She travelled uncertainly across the city, she passed over people but didn't feel like stealing their energy. Toya swung into Dreamland as it was closing, in the centre an empty lot lay, the rotted dust stayed stuck to the ground. Toya let out a loud sigh.

 _Oh, Murid, whatever happened to you?_

'Toooyaaa!' Toya suddenly swung out, she watched the city below her, stopping off to see if any other youma was left. The clock store, the cram school, the radio station. As she visited each place her stomach sank. Finally she headed to her last hope, the Jewellery store O.S.A.P. She looked to the store owner and broke into a smile.

 _Yes! Morga, at least you have survived._

Toya looked closer through the window, suddenly she realised it was a human. The human woman looked around and then called out, the intern ran down stairs. Toya watched as they hugged and then headed to bed. Toya swung away, screaming into the night.

'Tooooyyyyaaaaa!' As she entered her office Anita Jones gripped her chair, struggling to stand as rage coursed through her. She sat down, her brow furrowed in shadow.

 _Well Miss Molly Baker, it's time we had a talk._


End file.
